the ribbonist arc
by animefunlover23-bree
Summary: The ribbonist arc is a story of bleach and new enemy's called the ribbonist. Having the power to control their tatoos on their bodys as if zanpaktos they plan to over run the soul society. Taking place when the zanpakto are able to manifist and with two new characters.please note alittle dirty at chap.4 and up. with action,humor and the just right amount of romance.
1. Chapter 1

The ribbonist arc

Hey you guys my first time writing a fan fiction so please comment leave constructive criticism. I'll try to spell right it was never really my thing so here goes, oh and yes I almost forgot…. **I do not own bleach what so ever I'm just using the character names and setting.** Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"bastard! leave her alone!"i yelled at the figure  
"then hand over your power" it said "Can you assure the safety of him" i asked in a strained voice. "yes of course"  
"DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM!" she yelled i turned around and looked at her " i can hear his heart rate increasing hes lying! i dont care if i die!" she yelled at me "NO YOU CANT-  
"DON'T be selfish!" she interrupted me "LET ME DIE! I was created to protect you as long as he lives you will be safe, please milady listen to me"she looked me in the eyes as a tear rolled down her face " you will be safe". i looked away from her as i made the worst decision of my life "N-NO!" i yelled shaking "fine that was your last choice"  
_snap_  
**AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
"NO!"**

**chapter 1  
****Another normal day in the seriete**

I was doing what any normal teen was doing sipping a mocha frapicchino (yes a huge fan of those). I was day dreaming about any normal teen was dreaming about Mouse temptations by jello. Funny how I can eat this shit and not get fat. I'm not sure but I think all those calories go upstairs because other girls say "damn you are racked!"(Totally jealous!) I stop and think 'is there something wrong with me?' as I take a spoonful of nuetella sure enough Toshiro -Maki answers 'of course not Miss. Lulu-chizz' 'oh so your awake?' I reply 'I have been for a long time you just never answered' he said in thought. 'Well now I am so what do you want?' a long song followed my question 'Damn it! This is what happened last time!' I pause still no answer.

"STOP YOUR RUNNING AWAY AND ANWER ME!" I say aloud, gratefully no one was around. He finally speaks 'You're going to be asked…to be a vice captain again' my eyes widened 'by who' I asked 'Captain kuchki' Toshiro-maki answered 'doesn't he already have one? Abari Renji if I recall?' I questioned him

'He wants two'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Positive, he sent a hell butterfly right now to call you forth'

Right before my eyes came a hell butterfly. I touched it and Toshiro-maki read the message. 'Dear Miss. Lulu-chizz captain kuchki of squad 6 has called you forth to a meeting, address at once.'

I sighed "well this should be fun" I said still sitting down having no intention to go 'you should go' Toshiro-maki bugged "YEA yea I got it" I got up me and Toshiro-maki said together as one "let's go"

**Ok so that was the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it so please review I promise chapter 2 will be wayyyyyy better its slow at chapter 1. I already warned you please check out chapter 2 that's when the fun begins.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**hello it is me i have published this and made it better, thank you midnight tiger lily! enjoy review and get some pudding!  
oh i do not own bleach! ENJOY!  
-BREE**

**Chapter 2 **

**Lets back up a second **

My name is lulu-chizz youku I'm a soul reaper without a captain to respond too. I guess my powers showed when I was little, my hair was white and white tattoos spread all over my body ever since I was born.

When I turned 8 something started to whisper in my ear all night and every night.

Soon every day anytime, anywhere. Then my tattoos came off my skin and became a human being. It was a young boy around my age with white hair and white tattoos just like me. I was surprised to know that someone else looked like me, but when I looked in the mirror my hair and tattoos were black as night. I turned around in shock and backed up"who are you?!What is your name?" I asked the stranger . "please don't fret" he said calmly " My name is toshiro-maki miss. lulu-chizz" he handed out his hand "you may not know me but i certintley know you" he said. hesitantly i reached my hand out and placed it in his "god now lets start" he grinned and that's how I met toshiro-maki.

as soon as we met we trained and trained. "your mean toshiro-maki!" i would yell whenever he beat me "don't worry you'll win soon i promise" he would say with a caring smile and looking deep in my eyes with his eyes blue beutys, "you promise" i would whimper " i promise" he said calmly. i looked up at him "YEA! lets go again again!" i would say getting up 'you shouldn't fight with him play with me' something said in my head "SHUT UP BREE!" I yelled. "are you ok?" he asked with a serious face, i looked down and kicked the floor "of course i am!Stupid head! i'm tough!" but i always knew that me, her and toshiro-maki are going to be together.

soon I mastered toshiro-maki and treated him as if I would want to be treated along with help from a friend...

Soon the thirteen court guard squads found out and took me into custody. They offered me high spots and I would refuse all of them. For five years this went on and soon every one gave up but not Captain Kuchki and now he's asking again.

but they didn't only take my freedom but my best friend.

**Chapter 3**

**Now back to this time**

"Shhhhhiiiiitttt!" I yelled angrily "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

I looked franticly from side to side.

"Stop yelling you'll scare people"

"HUH! Why the fuck are you out of my body!?" I asked toshiro-maki as he stretched his legs.

"Cause I want too"

"THAT AINT A REASON!" I yelled at him "whatever since your out be useful (cough (for once)) and tell me where squad six barracks are" I told him "I don't know _little chizz_" he said mockingly "shut up I'm 23!" I yelled "And yet you look 18" he said walking ahead.

_**Pong! **_

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled while throwing the frying pan to the side and walking over him. "Stupid soul society thing making me look five years younger" I muttered.

"Just help me find it!" I yelled as he got up.

_Glareeee_

"_huh_ please toshiro-maki" I said he looked away and crossed his arms. \

Walking over to him

_Sqquishhh_

"Pleaseee toshiro-maki" I said while squishing my boobs up on him.

"GAH!" he immediately turned around and covered his nose. "pervert" I muttered. that's another thing i hate about him he always is such a pervert but i cant complain hehe as he is one so am i.

"ok ok" he said while giving in

"YEA!" i said while squishing him a big hug.

"Your (cough) Ch-CHOCKING ME!" He said frantically "oops!" i said while dropping him.

'you guys never changed' i turned around as the voice disapered "is something wrong?" toshiro-maki asked. distress cross my face " no nothing at all" i said sullenly and walked ahead.

_'that voice sounded so familiar'_

**5 HOURS LATER**

"WE'RE HERE!" I said in enjoyment at the gates "you know you suck at directions its already nighttime!" i complained.

"shut the fuck up we're here and that's what matters" he said rubbing his temples and looking up.

"whatever" i looked around and walked up to the door.

**BANG BANG! **

I knocked and waited

And waited

And waited i was pretty calm and all was silent until...

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCKS TAKING SO LONG!" toshiro-maki screamed. "toshiro-maki calm down!" I said "screw this!" he said fixing himself in fighting stance. 'oh shit! not this again!' i thought preparing myself.

"TOSHIRO-MAKI NO-!" i tried to shout the words out...  
"LIGHT DEATH!"  
Too late.

**BOOOMMM!**

I stood there with ash on my face and my hair a mess

_**Pong!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! I MEAN LOOK WHAT YOU-"

_**AAHHHHHHHHH!**_

I didn't get to finish my sentence as i heard a blood curteling scream. i turned around to see the front yard a mess with blood splattered all on the floor and patches of sand. i looked on the floor where guards lay dead.

_**AAAHHHHHHHH!**_

"The screaming's coming from inside! Toshiro-maki, return!" i commanded holding out my arm.

"Yes maim!" he said while placing himself on my body. i looked down on my skin to see my tattoos white and when my bangs fell on my face i saw no black'snap out of it' i thought and ran inside. i ran through doors and reached a room where the screaming was. I opened the door and saw the screaming woman before i could do anything she turned to sand.

i stared at the pile of sand and remembered outside "What the-?"

'DUCK!' toshiro-maki screamed in my head. Following the order I ducked, as I did a yellow ribbon shot over my head and hit the wall instantly turning to sand."shit!" i muttered while Rolling over and standing up. i looked in the direction the ribbon came from. standing there was a girl i could think of as 13 with long blond hair tan skin and yellow tattoos 'wow shes hot' toshiro-maki said 'not the time!' i scolded.

She was denim wearing booty shorts and a yellow tank-top. " another bother damn these soul reapers" she said rolling her eyes at me. "who are you" i asked instead of answering she pointed her finger at me "shot for dissinigration _**Sagen**_" 5 yellow ribbons shot towards me. "toshiro-maki!" i ordered in a rush. as our ribbons collided i felt extreamly hot and dry.

"hmm so your like me?" she slurred "in that case retract **_Sagen_**" she ordered the ribbons came off her body and became a handsome boy with blond hair and yellow tattoos. "toshiro-maki retract" i ordered toshiro-maki became his physical form. "keep your guard up" he murmured to me "i know" i replied.  
"my name is cleo-ni" she bowed "and this is my ribbonist _**Sagen"**_ she gestured toward the boy

"ribbonist what do you mean?" i questioned  
"oh so you don't know"  
"afraid not" i sneered  
"that's what we call ourselves"  
"_We ?_ so you mean there's _more of you?"_

"2 more 4 to be exact including you"  
"including _ME?!" _i asked in anoyed tone. "oh yes i forgot to mention" she paused holding out the palm of her hand "wont you join us lulu-chizz youku?"  
**_last thought of the day  
_**_'oh shit'_

**so hey i just fixed it up a little bit i hated sand rock in english but it was good anyway im puttin up chapter 4 so hang in there!**

_sagen= sand rock_

**so what happens next does she except or does she denie? And who is this bree?so many questions "oh my,oh my!". So i published it i have to thank _midnight tiger lily _i really do. so thank you! please review and tell me how to do better try to be nice! :)**

**Your friend**

**-bree**


	3. Chapter 4

**Oh thank gosh! I got to a computer! i felt i was gonna die if i didn't update forgive me! :D**  
**anyway lets get the show on the road!**  
**please excuse my spelling and i do not own bleach! **

**there is some Japanese words ill translate now : ken modo= sword mode  
netsu=heat  
hikari baria= light barrier  
kori=ice**

**enjoy!**

**chapter 4 a surprise and grand finale**

_it was late at night we were sitting on the floor next to the coffee table playing jenga. we were about to leave for the beach but toshiro-maki refused to leave before we left. it was my turn "maki i wanna go look its night time!" i said while pulling out a block. "shut up you stupid child!ow!" he winced as she smacked him on the head "don't be mean to our host you stupid idiot!" she yelled at him and i smiled a caring smile and rubbed his head "maki we are all the same age remember your only 13 like me and her" i said sweetly. "whatever you still need to train to fight enjoy your day off" he said while pulling out another block "he's right lulu-chizz this one of the only days we'll have fun and not be training"she said while pulling another block out. i looked at both of them "i don't wanna fight them! just for balance it isint right!" i yelled. she put down the block and sighed "we have to we cant do anything else" i looked at her " cant we just join them?" i said while pulling out a block "if we do lil-chizz they would captive us and then kill us" toshiro-maki said.  
crash  
i looked at him with surprise,then sadness.  
i remember that day when we left for the beach, i wish we didn't leave... i wish we didn't have to face them._

surprise hit me as soon as she said those words then anger took over. i bared my teeth "join you, are you insane?!" i said while keeping my stance. "what, is there a problem with it hehe" she said while giggling and moving her hand. "you just killed off my own!" i growled, but meanwhile my brain was processing  
_'ribbonist what the fuck does that mean?'  
_she made a disgusting face "your own? you compare yourself as the same level of those fools?" she looked me as if i had three heads. "i told you you are a ribbonist, don't compare our race to such slob!" she said clenching her fist. "i'm a soul reaper!" i yelled  
"SAGEN! **_ken modo__ netsu!"_**she screamed the words piercing my ears.  
_'netsu? what the hell-  
'light barrier chant it now!' toshiro-maki rushed_

i knew always to follow his command "toshiro-maki!_** hikari** **baria!"** _a wall of brightness appeared in front of me then exploded.  
I jumped back in a rush to see nothing but sand on the floor and smoke in the air "ungrateful bitch!" i looked through the smoke and saw a figure come into sight. i squinted my eyes and saw her. her hair a mess and a flaming sword in her hands.  
before i could say a word she came straight at me "**ken modo " **i said calmly as i held out my hand a sword appeared in my hands i charged at her.

i aimed at her stomach and with a swift move she blocked and our swords clashed vapor rose from our swords. i moved behind her and slashed at her back i hit and she let out a screech but then flipped over. she grabbed my kimono and pinned me to the ground. sitting on my stomach "you disgrace the ribbonist name!" she said while piercing her sword in me. i screamed as the burning sensation started inside my rib cage. " you use your ribbonist all the time!" she said while pulling it out of my stomach. a scream escaped my lips.  
'they'll kill you when you are no use to them!" she said while stabbing my arm  
"AHHHHH!" i screamed as my arm felt a blaze but when i looked it was perfectly fine  
_'someone help me'_  
she pulled out her sword i took the chance and took my sword piercing her in the chest "_**kori**_!" i yelled and saw an patch of ice form around my sword. i sighed in relief as i saw her body go limp.  
i stood up while pushing her body off of me. ice was creeping slowly onto the rest of her body. i bent over and grabbed the hilt of my sword  
**_"__netsu"_**_  
_i immediately grabbed my sword out of her body and saw that a fire began on her body. i backed up away from her as she stood up the fire died down and she returned to normal, hair not messy and most importantly _not frozen._  
"toshiro-maki ribbon mode" i said while dropping the sword and let it dissaper.  
i looked back at cleo-ni who now had her ribbons on "why are you still alive" i growled she looked at me and started laughing "you know you look way more prettier with your ribbons on" she said smiling innocently "don't give me that crap!" i snapped.  
"hehehehaha! do you think we are that stupid?!" she laughed like a mad women "we ribbonist are based on the elements, obviously there are four well known elements air,water,fire, and earth but their are two elements that hide themselves in one element we have been tying to find them" she paused and looked at me "nobody but me can give you trouble fire and water we are sworn enemies" she frowned as if something was bothering her.

"what are those two elements?" i asked i loosened up she didn't seem like she was going to attack. "those two elements are very essential to us, it is darkness and light" she murmured while looking down.

i gasped  
_'no not her she was darkness!' _my heart pounded  
_'shes dead now, when i need her most shes gone! she said she'll always be around even when we have no more use why? why? why'd she have to die!'  
_i closed me eyes and held my hand over my chest. letting only a single tear fall.  
"when we have those two elements we could bring true balance towards the world, the soul reapers way is just wrong" she whispered. then she giggled  
my head shot up  
_'what the fuck?'  
__'tell me about it the bitch might be hot but she is toattaly fucking psycho' toshiro-maki replied  
_i looked at her as a grin was spreading across her face "but now that we have light it should be so much easier! hehehaahaa!" she started to laugh again.  
_'oh my god cant i just kiss her to shut her up' toshiro-maki said  
'what?! no you stupid pervert this is serious!' i yelled  
'huh,just trying to make it fun' he sighed_

i was about to say something but then...  
"now come nicely so that we could go back" she said while smiling i looked at her to see she was serious confusion was my only respond. "are you serious? i already said no" i looked at her  
"whhaaaatttt? i'm sorry i was so mean now please come" she said while giving the puppy face "what the fuck is wrong with yo-

"just come with me before i force you to" she said seriously. reflection of flames lit in her eyes.  
"to bad i aint coming" i said seriously. she started laughing...again.  
_'OH MY GOD YOU CAN KISS HER!' I yelled  
'yes! but not now shes gonna attack!' he said  
'what?!'_

i faced her to see a red aura around her. "_**hitorapu"** _she said the word making my head wonder as the ribbons shot towards me, time seemed to move fast around me and my body wouldn't move as if stuck to the floor everything was a blur... but then the pain began.  
time came back to me and i collapsed to the floor my body was wrapped in what felt like fire but was only ribbons as they got the ribbons got tighter the heat lips slipped a scream.  
"are you serious i asked you nicely to come with me" she said while sitting cross legged next to me  
"your in pain already this is only the beginning honey" she said. i couldn't look at her i was twitching like crazy from what i felt and tears of pain flowed down my face, i couldn't stay like this weak,helpless and on fire.  
"you bitch" words spilled out of my mouth  
"what was that?" ii opened my eyes to see her frowning down on me  
"i thought that we could be friends but i guess not... _**netsu"**_ when she said those words a greater heat started in the inside and outside of me, i mourned the previous fire for this was like being branded with an ever going fire that wont die out.  
_"AHHHHHH! _you bitch! **_ken__ mod-"_**  
'_no you don't!' i didn't finish cause a voice interrupted me a sad familiar voice  
'i told you to live if you release him in sword mode you'll burn and all that would be left of you is ash, and if you die ill die again!' she snapped at me  
_despite my pain i listened to her  
_'so what do i do?'  
'well...despite being there all this time he didn't jump in his barracks didn't take any damage surprisingly sooo... destroy his floor boards_'  
my face turned ugly. i looked around while twitching, i saw nobody nothing at all. how was he here?!  
"oh wow your robe is destroyed! you really are developed hehe!" i heard her giggle and i looked down.  
i gasped. no matter how annoying she was she was right i was full blown naked. the only protection i had were the ribbons. then i realized  
_'if i destroy his floor board he would kill her and i(gulp) would be exposed'  
_my face turned redder than before. i started sweating more than usual  
" wow your so hot!" i faced cleo-ni as she stared at my boobs i flipped over away fro her.  
_'i like her!'_  
_'shut up what do i do toshiro-maki?!'_  
_'listen to her'_  
_'what but-_  
_'its ok as long as you live' he said with a snort  
_i sighed and flipped back to face her "so are you going to come, die down sagen" she snapped her fingers and stared at me. the heat imedeatly died down but the restraint tightened. i let out a gasp of shock and a sigh of relief.  
"before i do i need a favor" i said while staring at her  
"huh, what is it?" she said in annoyed tone  
"set this place a blaze" a smile crept on her face "now that's something i could do!" she said in an excited voice then stood up "stay still ok!" she said and pointed at the wall  
"shot for disenigration sagen!" the ribbon hit the wall and she put her hand on the ribbon "netsu".  
the wall set ablaze imedeatly and she turned around and looked at me with a smile "ok! now lets go before-  
_srhhh_  
a ripping sound cut through the air  
she stopped short and looked down. there in her stomach stuck out a sword  
_'that bitch!'_  
_'told ya!'_

"scatter." i looked as a pained look spread across her face. her skin pinked and she gasped. her breathing became louder and louder. i looked at her with wide eyes she grabbed at the sword that turned into flower petals cutting her hand i rolled over and watched as she teared blood. shes going to die.  
she exploded and got engulfed in flower petals. i stared in horror to see blood spill from the petals staining the floors.  
_'do they do this to all of_ us?' i thought and saw it all end. the petals disappear and the ribbons broke their grip and turned into sand.  
i sat up and shock the dust off of me  
_'my kimono is gone'  
_i frowned and scratched my hair. looking up i saw him.  
he was wearing his kimono and captains haori, he had semi-long black hair and intense gray eyes. the thing that worried me was that upset face. "why did you tell her to set my barracks on fire?" he said in a stern but sullen voice. my face turned ugly "why didn't you help me dick head" i gritted while standing up and stretching "watch your tone" he said while putting his sword away.  
"i'd rather not even though i was almost killed you seem to annoy the crap out of me...dick head" i muttered the last words lowly but not low enough  
_swossh_  
he appeared behind me and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back "i have no time to be helping you child, watch your tone i would like not to waste my breath on such as you" he said while letting my arm go and walking away "now come we have to talk" he said while going out of the room leaving the fire going. i pointed at the wall "kori" my ribbon hit but my body went weak on me the walls froze over stopping the fire. as i held my ribbon on the wall my body got weaker and soon i was barely standing. the fire stopped and my vision blurred."toshiro-maki... re-retract" i muttered barley able to speak i feel back my vision died out i waited for the cold floor. warm arms embraced my burned naked body that went limp when assured of safety

"you shouldn't push your limit stupid child" was the words i last heard before i fell to a damned world of memories.

**so ho'd you like it? i thought it was long to write im just so happy i got to a computer :D  
what will happen when -chizz youku wakes up? does she have clothes on(hint hint). who are the rest of the ribbonist? you shall find out in chapter 5!  
thank you for reading oh! i need an oc name so help me please!  
-bree :)  
authors note:thxs for reading review please!**


	4. Chapter 5

**hey hey happy happy so now is when i update! byakuya has appeared and if you remember lulu-chizz fainted last time we saw her! thx you to all the followers! so lets get this show on the road! :)**  
**oh almost forgot i do not own bleach and please excuse my suckish spelling! :D**

**Chapter 5 Embaresment and Hatred**

_i was laying on what felt like soft silk but when i looked down it was black sand. i was naked once again and i had no tattoos on me my hair fell in front of my face it was a dark brown color i wiped it away and stood up my feet getting cushioned by the sand. i looked around too see my surroundings which were beautiful i was standing next to the ocean that glistened silver and was standing on black sand behind me was more sand and in front was the wide ocean. i looked up at the sky it was night and there was a mysterious crescent moon no matter how pretty i felt as if i was being laughed at... reminded of a sad memory.  
swish  
the sand rustled and i turned my head. my eyes widened and i gasped. "you" my voice echoed "yes.." she said while advancing me the same person i knew for half my life the one that gave her life that looked exactly like me except for her night hair and tattoos that branched across her body.  
"i'm alive"_

my dream turned imeaditly and i was on the brink of awake and totally falling back to sleep which in fact...sucks. this is how it started.

" -chizz?"_  
who in the hell is here there's nobody here but me and him...  
i squirmed as i continued my dream _"toshiro-maki stoop..." _i moaned as his hand went up my waist_

"wake up."  
i fluttered my eyes to see a blinding light. i rolled over to see byakuya with a quiet boring face on. my face went ugly "what thew fuck are you doing in my house dick head" i said starting to sit up  
_swooosh_

i got pushed back down with the blanket "I would watch what i would say if i were you" he said sitting back down next to me. "you still didn't answer my question" i said gritting my teeth. before i could get up he pushed me back down with his hand and sighed "one, you are not in your house you are in squad 4." he paused and looked down removing his hand "two, i would not get up if i were you".  
i looked around and realized that this wasn't my house, hell i wasn't even on a bed. then i realized what else he said "why do i have to listen to you? i can do what i please!" i said angrily and started to sit up , his hand went to my chest and i grabbed it not removing its place and sat up letting the blanket fall.  
a sudden chill filled me as i felt his hand on my bare skin. i looked down to see why he said what he said the top half of my body was naked with his hand on my chest. my face burned as i realized that if this blanket did drop i would be compleatly naked.  
then i realized the main problem at hand he was touching me, no my breast.  
"PERV-" his hand covered my mouth before i could finish the rest of my sentence i squirmed and aimed a kick at his gut, he easily cut my foot and wrapped it around his waist. he took my my hands and held them behind my back.  
my face burned even more as i was looking him straight in the eyes  
_'this is so uncomfortable' _i thought to myself  
i was now sitting on his lap my legs wrapped around him and arms now getting tied behind my bac-  
_'wait what?!why am i getting tied up this makes no sense! what is this dick head doing?! is he going to gag me?! this dick! he just did!'  
_he laid me on the floor and looked at me "you stupid dick head what the fuck are you doing let me go!" was what i intended to say but it came out like "ymm smufff rimmed thwuff ru dmin lem rm mo!"  
"quiet down. i have a compromise" he said I looked at him and gave him a somewhat ugly face. "be my second luitenet and ill let you go". i kicked at his head (didn't go so far) and shook my head no. he looked at me with that oh so boring face

"i knew you wouldn't agree so easily,senbonzakura can you bring them" he said and the door slid open in came senbonzakura with a package. "master don't you think this is a bit unprofessional" his sword said "this girl is the definition of unprofessional now hand it over" he said holding out his hand. his sword gave the package over and byakuya opened it immeadetly, swiftly but also reached in the big package/envelope and pulled out many rectangular pieces of paper he held up one. i looked over to see the glossy piece of paper, it was a picture. the picture had a scene of a bathroom with a naked women on there she was very big in the chest area and had white hair i stared at her  
_'she looks so pretty and oddly familiar..._

i muff gasped to realize that was me. he flipped to another one. only to see me naked again. another one of me in panties and a bra. he put the pictures face down and looked at me. "those are only a few of the many that i have" i looked at his plain face wide eyed. "mmmmhh?!" i screamed "well if you don't want them in this weeks womens soul reaper magazine you'd do well to come and agree" i looked at him still blushing. i squirmed to sit up. finally getting up i poked the gag with my tongue making it stick out. he sighed and slid the gag down from my mouth. "how did you take those?!" i said raising my voice he looked at me "yes or no" i gritted my teeth and thought  
_'every person in the seriete would see this...  
_"choose wise toshiro-maki will be able to see it too" he said calmly. my eyes widened and i looked down trying to hide my burning face. sadly he saw it and scooped up to take the opurtunity "i guess i could also send him a couple of private and up close pics" i still looked down trying my best not to give in.  
his hand grabbed my face and held it up to his "i wonder what that dream was about?" he said impling the oh so obvious. now i couldn't look down i couldn't hide the blush in my face. he knew he had me right there  
he went close to my ear "you know you said a lot more disturbing things we could always tell him that" my cheek was right next to his and he could feel me heat up. it wasn't about me being nude anymore if toshiro-maki found out about my dream he would never get of my ass. i took a deep breath in "if i join you, you swear not to tell anyone about my dream and burn the pictures" i said shivering "ill tell not a soul and you can burn them yourself" he said calmly.  
"fine"

**there you go how did you like it? keep in mind the only reason byakuya is sorta out of charecther is because he wants her so badly. sorry i took sooooooooo long i have to take a specialized high-school exam this Sunday plus i'm making and art portfolio for Laguardia and Art and Design bleh! anyway i love you all a real speacial thank too:  
**

**notice vee calum- thank you for sticking with me all the way!  
you can check out her story which is another byakuya fanfic but with rukia too!**

and i have to blurt out i love these three animes that im in the process in(that i just found):  
1. black butler  
2. mirai nikki/future diary  
3. higuashi no naku koro ni

**thank you so much to every one! i'll try too update as soon as posible!  
-bree**


	5. Chapter 6

**hey hey! i hope you loooooovvvvveeeed last times chapter! (i hope) please forgive my suckish spelling! and i do not own bleach i am just using there charecthers except for lulu-chizz youku and toshiro-maki anddddd - guess who you'll find out! now, lets get this show on the road!**

**chapter 6  
the blue the white and the black  
lulus plan...**

i stood and paced around the room and looked down  
_these clothes..._

_**flashback  
**after our little...discussion byakuya untied me and handed me a couple of folded clothes. stepping out he said "get changed" he walked out with senbonzakura and left me in silence. i unfolded the clothes and immediately dropped them... the horror._

i shook my head in disaprovel in byakuya's choice in clothes. i was wearing a kimono that was a v-neck tank top with and open back that was connected to what looked like a mini skirt but ruffled i blushed as i tried to pull it down to cover my legs but then my chest was exposed. i looked at my self every body could see my tattoos black like any other one _normal _tattoos but when wearing toshiro-maki i would look like a freak. i sighed "i wonder who made this?"  
_knock knock  
_i turned and gulped  
_hopefully its byakuya  
_"come in" i said shaking. the door slid open revealing a women of my age with two pieces of electric blue hair down to her knees i looked up slowly observing her body. petite body small breast pale skin and a... normal kimono. i sweat drop to realize who it was. Kami ran up to me "Lulu! WA woo!" she screamed as she tripped over her hair and fell face first to the floor.  
_shes so stupid..._  
i sweat dropped as i walked to her side "kami how many times do i have to tell you... put your hair in a ponytail" she looked up at me giving me manga shojo eyes "but i did! see look but it still is to long!" she said getting up.  
"then cut it" i said gravely  
"huh!" she gasped she started to blabber how mean i am  
i immeaditly shut her up by kill glaring her  
she looked away and muttered "i try but it always grows back" she looked annoyed she turned back at me and grinned "so i heard you were on byakuya's squad, better yet"she leaned in close on me "lovers" she whispered.  
"WHAT!? how the hell i mean why?" i said jumping back "calm down its only a joke"she said turning around  
"or is it?"  
**_pong!_  
**  
i stepped over her head and walked toward the door "hey! i'm not your sword! and where did you get the pan?! i thought you were naked!" she yelled. i looked back at her and grinned "i have my ways"  
we walked out and we met hinataro outside speaking to my sword. i looked at kami grinning for a specific reason, kami absolutely loves hinataro but shes way to shy to say anything. he turned around to blush "oh um hi k- um ao-chan" i smiled wickedly at toshiro-maki he seemed to know too. those two are basically a couple but they just need and..._extra push._ i walked over to toshiro-maki and whispered into his ear my plan he grinned and got up.  
i walked over kami putting my foot behind her toshiro-maki walked hinataro a little closer and then... _he got a little push  
_more like shove! anyway toshiro-maki pushed hinataro "wah!" who fell onto a wide eyed kami who fell over my foot. after that me and toshiro-maki ran too the nearest corner and looked over.  
"its so dusty!" i whispered toshiro-maki poped his head out in chibi form "quiet its clearing!"  
we looked wide eyed as we saw hinataros figure came into view.  
a huge grin appered on our faces. kami layed on the floor not moving and eyes closed hair sprawled all over the floor and hinataro was hovering over her his hands on each of her sides.  
"ao-chan! are you ok?!" hinataro asked in a worried tone. i covered my mouth to stop from laughing like a mad man "hey is she ok?"toshiro-maki asked "of course she is!" i snapped and looked over the corner to see her still motionless "but if she isint, just in case! hinataro will take care of it!" i said sprinting down the hall passed kami and hinataro.  
"waiiiiit!"

**one hour later in the kuchki manor**

"lulu are you sure this will work?" toshiro-maki asked i turned and gave a death glare "are you **_doubting _**your master" i said with a slow and rasp tone. he just looked at me and turned around "i _always_ doubt her she can act so stupid sometimes..."  
**_pong_ **  
"shut the hell up! you retard this will work" i said while finishing the touches "can you make the ribbon invisible?" i asked he gave me a sharp look and snapped his fingers the ribbon immeadetly turned invisible. "so lulu lets go over this... excuse of a plan" i moved the insult aside and went on  
"well here it is... my brilliant plan! this rope will get the awesome revenge i earn for! when that bastard comes home and goes to bed he will have to go down this hallway and into the hallway at the beginning of the door frame he will hit the line which will immedietly wrap him up and dissolve his clothes... making him naked, and unconscious ..hehe this line also connects to another line that will knock out the guards for the main entrance i paused and gave a wicked smile "this will leave an opening for the women soul reaper club for a fantastic photo shoot good thing for the fans and sweet revenge for me"

i looked down and gave an epic laugh. looking at toshiro-maki i smiled "so what do you think retard?"

"interesting and intriguing idea hehe... master you are a perfect women" we both looked at each other and hid at the corner once again.

**8 shitty boring as hell hours later  
**"good night nii-sama!" a familiar voice yelled "good night rukia" said a familiar oh so boring voice. "yes!he's coming! places!" i whispered.  
we hung over the far corner as we saw a tall shadow draw near. then he appeared he had a dashing kimono and his hair was out of those line thingy things... he sort of looked sexy... i mentally slapped myself what a pervert he is and a clean minded person as myself would never go together i'm too innocent for him anyway.  
he finally reached the spot and stooped  
_'what the fuck is he doing?!' _i screamed in my head  
he looked down and shook his head making his soft hair cover his face his oft black silky... hair  
then he did something i hated he jumped over the line and went into his room my jaw dropped and i placed my head against the wall

_'shit just my luck' _i suddenly heard footsteps coming and looked over the corner someone was walking toward the spot with wide eyes a slender petite body and black hair like byakuya  
"nii-sama i got you your sleep tea" she said while walking and walking... closer  
i jumped from my hiding spot "NO!" i sprinted toward her "lulu what are you-nya!" my eyes widened as she stepped on the trigger and a blinding light imitated and she fell to the floor naked and still.  
i stared wide eyed realizing _'i'm screwed'_  
"rukia what is with the commotion-  
i turned to see byakuya staring at rukia then he looked at me and glared at me "i uh umm... TOSHIRO-MAKI RUN FOR IT!" i yelled while sprinting for it  
"down the hall girls!" yelled a voice  
last thought of the day **'omg' **

**so guys i might of taken long so what do you think? i liked it although the fact that this leads up to a next important scene is why i wrote it so be expecting! so thank you guys soooo much for sticking around so long! i love ya alllll!  
****any way review! tell me what you think should happen and what you think of kami ao and hinataro... hehe. in other words review please!  
****-bree :D**


	6. Chapter 7

**ok ok i know im horrible i haven't updated soon enough like i said i would sorry vee! anyway before i start thank you too all the viewers of this story which whom are:**

**notice vee calum: sorry!**

**amittai: i hope you enjoy it!**

**abby-flourite: pleasse update soon!(love your story)**

**lily puff:thanks!**

**zebra power: thank you too!**

**and there's one more person sadly i have no idea who it is please respond!**

**and now please excuse my suckish spelling i do not own bleach just this plot toshiro-maki, bree, lulu-chizz and kami! as usual lets get this show on the road people!**

**Chapter 7  
Revenge can back fire**

i saw yoruichi and the gang and died slightly.  
_'ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'_  
"toshiro maki! create a barrier now!" i yelled behind and grabbed yoruichi's hand dragging the group along. i ran down the hall and threw myself along with them into a room and closed the door. panting for air i slid against the door to the ground resting my head against it.  
"Youku-Chan whats wrong!?" i jerked up to see where the high pitched voice was coming from just to see pink...yachiru.  
"shh! quiet! hes coming!" yoruichi said while lifting a floorboard. i stood up quickly and rushed over to yoruichi "what you know?!" i said loudly  
"shut up!_yes i know! if byakuya finds us here after what **you **__did **you** are going to die!"_ she said in a rush while removing the floor board.  
_**creakkk**_  
we all froze and looked at the door footsteps became louder and louder  
"so then what do we do?!" i hissed she looked up and grinned "we will run and so will you, we'll distract him by letting him think your with us while you go in the tunnels" she said  
_'that's actually pretty smart" _i thought  
"how will you trick him into thinking that?" i asked hurriedly her grin seamed to spread "by using your peppermint scent" i gave a questioning look "how? i don't have my perfume with me" i said looking up and down on myself. then it struck me. i looked at her backing up "the only scent i have that would help you is..." i stoped backing up and looked at yoruichi's face. she smiled "yes!" she paused and was gone  
"your clothes..." i jumped as a breath went down my back and she easily ripped my kimono off leaving me in my underwear and bra.  
i shivered at how cold it was "now go in you don't have time!" she said shoving me to the hole. "well good luck! its dark down there so be careful!"  
"wait! nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
**3 minutes later**  
**my thought soon to be continued "what a long fall..."**

**so what do you think! its short yes i know i'm hoping to continue tomorrow but i have secret Santa shopping to do! like right now. well please review and tell me what you think should happen and where will she land!  
thank you! :D  
-bree**


	7. Chapter 8

**ok! so i got to update yeaaa!  
so as usual! please excuse my suckish spelling and i do not own bleach just kami,lulu,toshiro-maki and the plot. thank you for sticking around so now! (drumrollll) lets get this show on the road!**

**chapter 7  
Revenge can back fire!  
(continuation)**

i fell screaming and scared shitless now i just wanna stop. I looked over my shoulder into the never ending darkness i looked back up i stopped screaming and was now just wondering what rukia felt right now... oh rukia im soo sorry! i hope she forgives me along with toshiro-maki he must be anoyed as hell. i looked over my shoulder to see a twinkle

_'huh?'_  
_'sorry to disturb but we need to talk_' i widened my eyes at the sound of bree's voice i looked right into the little twinkle to see it has gone. and then i stopped and a bright light engulfed me

"master get up" someone said i groaned in response  
_'why does this always happen to me'_

i sat up knowing full well she needed something,we were in the same place black velvet sand and a silver ocean. i faced her well me i should say she looks exactly like me except for the tatoos and that shes actually naked unlike me who had panties and bra which is great since she is sitting like a dude...in front of me.  
"god damn! bree put on clothes!" i yelled while covering my eyes  
"what why?!"she exclaimed "move your hand you use to see me naked all the time!" she yelled at me.  
i sighed and moved my hand "what do you want?" she smiled at me and snapped her fingers. a sudden darkness came upon me and when light came back i found my self naked and herself fully clothed  
i growled and threw myself on her pinning her to the ground "bree! give me my clothes back!" i said growling "i cant hes benn using it to track where you are!" she said  
"huh?"  
"just trust me and listen when i say something ok? cause we are about to land its gonna be a little" she suddenly disapered and darkness was creeping around me "a little what?!" the darkness engulfed me and i fell free fall  
"wet"

**chapter 8  
****i thought i was embarrassed **

brightness took over and the ceiling rushed above me at full speed  
"AHHHH-  
**_SPLASH!_**  
_'WHY CANT EVER FINISH MY SENTENCE!' _i thought angrily. i looked around i was in water which felt hot and soothing i swam to the top cause without toshiro-maki i'm normal... i sprang out the water and climbed out of the water to see a beutifull sight.  
i gasped  
'_all of this under his house?OMG!' _  
I stared in aw at the sight "dick head has hot springs?" in front of me was an arangment of hot springs different colors i was in the clear one but it still felt good.  
'_i wanna try them all!'  
'no! he gonna land in 40 seconds you have to hide in the darkest water so we can shadow hide!'  
i gasped 'but how will i breathe?!'  
'35, 34 , 33 , 32'  
'ok ok!'  
_  
i looked frantically around  
_'light blue, pink!'  
__'16, 15 ,14'  
_i ran looking side to side and found the darkest of them all "black" i whispered  
'_7, 6, 5'  
_i jumped in and held my breathe  
_'4, 3, 2 ,1 ok he wont be able to see or feel you even if he comes in'  
'i'm running out of air how long will this take?!'  
'an hour minimum...'  
'minimum?! you idiot couldn't we have done this above ground!?' i thought growled anger and hoped she wasnt serious  
'oh come to think of it we could have your right!' she said laughing  
'this isn't funny! he'll eighter find me or i'll drowned eighter way i'll die!'  
'oh yeah, just hold your breath you don't have your scent so maybe  he'll be gone!'_  
i was about to respond to her stupidity but then i felt a chocking sensation. my body was floating up begging me to get air, i grabbed a rock at the bottom. i couldn't stand to stay here he has to be gone! i lifted myself slowly and the shadow hide began to fade. my head boobed out of the water and i breathed in slightly i looked around with swift but carefull movements. then at the light blue hot spring i saw a figure. its back faced me , i lifted my head more slightly this figure was naked it was pale skinned and muscular not to muscular just the right amount his hair a little pass his shoulders, he had a sword in his hand.  
i thought sighed

_'gosh he has a nice body who is he?'  
'retard hes your captain'_

at brees words i had a mini heart attack. no way dick head is that hot i mean he is so serious and stubborn! i moved to the ledge and rested my head on my arm and stared blushing with wondering innocent eyes.  
dick head is not to shabby "huh" i sighed- oh shit i sighed.  
he turned around in a quick motion and i quickly went back in the water  
_'i didn't see anything nothing nothing!' _i repeated in my head just keep saying it to make it true  
_'oh honey as a women even though you are one too, we both know that you saw something and its not ot bad of a size not to bad at all-  
__'shut up i did-  
_suddenly something grabbed my hand  
_'oh shit forgot to put shadow hide'  
__'BREE!'  
_i gasped as i was met with air again and faced to look into his eyes. "oh shit" i said with a hint of fear in my voice then i realized me scared of that, please "hey dickhead"  
a look of disgust crossed his face for a moment then his oh so boring face came back again, he slammed my wrist down bringing my whole body to the rock floor. a yelp of pain escaped my lips.  
"i really hate doing this to a women but you did do something unspeakable" he said in a plain voice forcing me to look into his eyes . "what! i was trying to get you its your dumb ass fault that you choose to ignore it-ah!" his grip tightened on me and i winced closing my eyes tight. "its your fault you choose to put your sister in danger just to protect yourself" shit that came out wrong, i opened my eyes to see him with a stunned look. he let go of my hand and moved aside standing up.  
"for once your right" he said  
"huh?"  
"i said your right"  
i got sat up and looked at him.  
"that's the first time somebody said that to me" i said quietly looking in the water.  
"interesting that was my first time saying that...  
and my last"  
**_pong! _  
**

**so what did you guys think?! i personally liked it even though it took time i did it! yeahh! thank you to the followers so review review review (it makes me happy inside) . I'll try to update tommorow cause i know exactly what will happen!  
_preview_  
Chapter 9  
My new ribbonist!  
thank ya !:D  
-bree  
**


	8. Chapter 9

**YES! i can update fast! booyah! anyway ill make this short so i can write**

**-please excuse my suckish spelling  
- i do not own own bleach i only own the following characters  
toshiro-maki, bree, lulu-chizz youku and kami  
plus the plot!  
-read and review please!  
ok so now... lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 9  
My new Ribbonist!

i sat up and yawned  
_'god damn what did i drink? what a crazy dream'_  
i stayed still waiting for an answer but none came.  
_'yo toshiro-maki are ya in there'  
_silence  
_'god damn answer!'  
'he cant answer you, he's at home'  
_a voice that sounded awfully familiar answered me. my face turned ugly "oh fuck dont tell me-"i slid off the bed and brushed my hand through my hair "that whole crap wasnt a dream..."_  
'correct!' _bree said cheerfully, if only i had a thought pan...  
_'as you are correct in one way you are also clueless to the fact that you are at a different house'  
_huh? i looked around my settings i was in a large room it had a fine bed, no wonder i was so comfy... i looked down to see i was in an rather elegant night kimono it was a short thigh length long sleeved black kimono with silver tree branch designs i sighed at how cute it was, looking down on my legs and seeing my tattoos...  
_'what idiot would choose this knowing full well that i had these on my leg?'  
_who... no way.  
_'yes way! do you even remember what happened last night?_'  
_  
'i hit byakuya with a frying pan he gave me a towel then i went to up to his house got dressed, then took byakuya by the hand went out for sake... allot of sake. he had some maybe 5 big bowls... is that allot? oh yea! byakuya got drunk then...then..its all a blur'_

'of course it is! do you want to know?'

'do i have to ask?'

this was very annoying my own damn sword whatever the fuck she is, wont tell me important shit... where is that freaking pan?  
_'sorry master, anyway after he got all drunk you who was also drunk both out of your minds-  
'get to the point.' _ i walked out of the room and down the hall ,dick head had style.  
_  
'so he tried to kiss you and you smacked him with a frying pan (cough(surprise surprise) then you both went back to his house and he proposed jokingly, although he sounded serious, and you said "only if you can carry me like a princes(hiccup)" so he picked you up then you were giggling (like the retard you are) and he carried you to a room saying "i did it but next time when we're both sober" and you said "dick head your cute" then you kissed him and then fell asleep then he fell asleep next to you then his maid brought him to his room and changed you' _

bree took a deep thought breathe, i stood there silent. I...kissed...him?  
my face paled and my stomach gurgled  
"oh my god! i'm gonna puke!" i ran down the hall as fast as i could and entered a room breaking into another room which yes thankfully was the bathroom and i guess you don't need details on that.  
when i was done i rinsed my mouth repeatedly with water at the sink and walked out.  
there was a man sleeping on another expensive beautiful bed. i walked up to get a better look seeing it was byakuya.  
i looked at him no stared, he did look cute.  
"you must be tired from last night, i heard we had fun i cant remember much though...do you?" i paused and looked at him he was still breathing at the same rate "you must have been mad when that happened" i rubbed my wrist "that hurt when you slammed me to the ground ... my wrist and back hurts allot still but i'll be able to live" i said quietly. i walked toward the door "i'll return the kimono later, kay?" i smiled back at him although he couldn't see it.  
i opened the door and stepped out  
**"would you like to spend to day in the hot springs?" i looked back to see an oh so boring face looking at me "thanks dick head but i got work to do"**

**so what did ya guys think! i found it sweet! ok to be precise this is NOT the full chapter i still need to finish it i might go back tomorrow but if not ill come back January 2 k!  
oh and plus guess what on Sunday's my b-day! i know o.m.g! yeah so h-a-p-p-y!  
so please review and thank you for reading sorry if it was short!**  
**-bree :D**


	9. Chapter 9 continuation

**ok ok so i was really busy so i continue later than expected. sorry!  
-please excuse my suckish spelling  
-i do not own bleach just this plot and the 4 ermm 5 charecthers  
so as usual r&r and lets get this show on the road :)**

**Chapter 9 (continuation)  
My new Ribbonist  
**

i walked down the hall and and headed out all i really wanted was a good first day at work then to be able to finally be able to sleep in my _own _house. I missed it, even though it wasn't big it was nice and had excitement to it at times it had a calm fotrest smell to it rather others i got to beat the crap out of thugs who thing they can rob me or who think MY forest is their own little gang hang out. still i miss it. I reached the door and walked out to be faced with an amazing exterior it was a grand sanctuary with cherry blossoms petals falling onto the clean pond.  
"wow something out of a manga is-int it" i said in awe  
_'um master we have to head to work also you have a meeting at 7:00 please don't forget it includes all the captains so don't be late. and please don't try to insult anyone or make a ruckus you have to understand'  
_bree was rather annoying  
_'i know what to do i'm not a child bree what the fuck i'm 23 whats your deal' _i thought seriously i'm a grown woman  
_'look age is just a number you have the wits of a child you are a lutinet now! plus they cant know i am alive!'_she yelled at me and i looked down sadly "oh yea i forgot you... died" i looked at the sky and sighed

"this all began 3 days ago although it felt as if its been forever,bree i hope this doesn't get to violent" i jumped onto the roof and headed toward the barracks what a day.

**? point of view  
**i watched as she practically flew out of sight. "hmmm shame, i knew central 46 was stupid but not this stupid" i smiled "so she lives darkness pity. i liked her around guess she'll just have to join, if not" i grinned  
"then die"

**toshiro-maki  
**its dark and damp. i cant see a thing  
_'i'm light but i'm blinded by darkness. I'm water but i still get wet, how where am i?'_  
"well it is almost complete master would be proud this will be surely fun to watch but it will take time so relax both of our masters will come." the voice was joyous but dark at the same time was that possible i spouse so.  
_'this is dangerous i hope shes ok my friend. i hope they're ok both_ok.'

**back to me!  
**i laid my forehead on my desk "ohhhh so much saaaakkkee" i moaned my brain seemed to pound and my body was numb.  
"get up you have work to do!" a voice yelled or at least tried to it seemed to echo "reennnnjii i am not in a stable state to work unless you want to get puke all over the floor then i will gladly work" i turned my head and faced him  
"uh your hopeless why would the captain choose an idiot like you anyway!?"

i slowly pulled myself up and sat properly facing him  
"how in the hell am i spouse to know dumb ass i aint no fucking psychic and you should be talking moocher all your doing is stuffing your face with rice i didn't know that was considered work fuck off" i looked at him seriously and got up taking the stack of papers and leaving.  
I had no idea why i acted so bitchy there and why were the effects hitting me now i felt perfectly fine before. i scratched my hair and pulled down the kimono luckily the barracks had extra kimonos for each officer so when i asked for one i was expecting a normal one. Apparently dick head had told the lady i was special...  
i looked down at the papers they all were assignments... in the rukon district  
"he-he greeeaaattt" i laughed sadly.  
**10 hours later**  
"please miss calm down" i said to the frantic women "you don't understand! those were antiques!" she yelled at me her face getting in mine "er!** I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!**" i threw my fist in her face knocking her to the dirt floor. all movement stopped around me and i gritted my teeth. the wind blew my hair in front of me making it cling to my face.  
"well her problems fixed she wont remember a thing!" i said smiling. i walked away down the road all eyes on me i took out the papers. that was the last bitch i had to deal with "yes!" i yelled "FREE TIME I STILL HAVE 30 MINUTES!EHEEE!"  
i ran like a crazy little girl down the streets "weeeee!" I shut my eyes and ran "YEAAAAA!huh?" my body fell and i opened my eyes  
"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**byakuya's point of view**  
"shes late" my voice was slightly agitated but i kept my face as usual. the meeting was about her. how dare she not show, arrogant fool.  
**  
back to me  
**i groaned slightly my body aches, no more like numb. i sat up and moved my hands  
_crank_  
my arm got squeezed and tightened i looked up to see nothing but it felt as if my arms were wrapped with metal as if giant cuffs the same to my thighs and ankles. i grinned  
_'ha easy as pie'  
"yami ga kite" _all at once the darkness seemed to flow to me and absorbed in my body soon the room was dimly lit "mmm that was good" i slured licking my lips _  
'tasty i agree' _bree practicly moaned.  
i looked around i was hanging or attached to a wall made out of cement slightly wet "ewww" i said "there were no lights but a table and in the corner a man with white hair in the same position as me. head down, white hair... toshiro-maki?  
"well it looks like your awake" a voice said, that voice i know it. I turned to th direction of where the voice was coming from.  
_shhrrmmm!  
_"gayahuh!" i gasped as something pierced through my stomach making me feel light and faint. i used my energy to look up.  
"why hello lulu" she said the one i trusted  
"no!" i said looking down at the ribbon that was through me it was blue and looked like mine. suddenly all the air was out of me and i chocked  
"no! no-t you!" i coughed "no your my-"  
"best friend we still can be you can stay by kami's side forever" kami grinned  
**"no"**

**ohhh i hope you guys liked it you wont meet kamis ribbonist till... lets see... you'll have to find out!  
****anyway next chapter look forward to it i know i will and please review! :)  
oh and thanks for keep reading it all of ya! :)  
-bree :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hey! so i'm baccckkkkk! well lets get this show on the road oh and before i do a few words  
-i do not own bleach i just own the 5 charecthers  
-please excuse my suckish spelling  
-please read and review everyone!  
well lets go!

**chapter 10  
****invisible**

_'i am not seen by ordinary eyes...only master and whom she allows _  
_all eyes are on her but not me if only i can have somoe friends i surrond you, you breathe me andf i feel every bit of your emotion but you bare to realize i exist'  
_  
_i float in an abyss until used i have nothing but lonlieness it carves at me and chips ever so easily like i am plaster i erode but regenerate i may be whole but inside i am empty_

**kami**

i touched her cheek and looked straight into her widened black eyes  
"suprised" i said hinting the obvious i cupped her face in my hands. the ribbons quivered sending shots of pleasure throughout me "you have no idea dear how much i have waited to speak to you like this" i said bringing my face closer to hers my face and body warmed up and she gawked  
"you have b-blue-  
"yes i know"i said cutting her off he was just itching to say hello. I stepped back not bracking eye contact at all, i ripped off the sleves of my kimono  
"reveal yourself **_kaze_ ao**" the burning sensation happened bringing great sensation. i spread my arms out to her letting her see what i am letting them hover over my body.

**back to me **  
"no your a RIBBONNIST?!" i screamed my voice echoing the small room she grinned her ribbons hovering her. i wanted to fall to the ground and cry but at the same time i wanted to hug her and say reapetedly  
"im not alone"

instead i stared at her eyes blue? when were they blue? i stared "kaze-ao?" i asked  
she smiled sweetly that same smile that greeted me at tea time after we met...  
_"thanks for helping me!" she said "no problem sorry about the hair though...  
"that's ok i would have been stuck in that tree for hours if it weren't for you!" she smile quickly i question looked her and munched on a cookie/ we sat there for a while in silence it wasn't awkward just silence as if we were buddies just hanging. "so how did you end up in that tree?" i asked and looked at her then i gasped. Sitting in front of me was the same girl but with huge purple eyes and a tiny body "c-ch-ch-chibi!" i yelled backing away  
"those meanys from squad 11..." she sniffled and her big purple eyes got all watery "i lost my hair to them! wahhhh" she started to cry but it was so childish. i chuckled "look its ok squad 11 picks on everyone and your hair is up to you butt that's not a big problem" i said patting her shoulder. she then buried her face in her knee, turning back to normal ""no they always pick on me just because of my hair color and length.. just because i'm different its no fair" my eyes widened and i stared at her, and i realized looking at her was just like looking in a mirror what i saw in there was . ._

"yes" i blinked and looked at her that one word that took me right out of that memory "kaze-ao means wind blue see i am the host of air and kaze-ao is air he is so reluctant and refuses just to stay transparent so i let him use my hair, but the way he pushes is ever so hard..." she said her face growing red  
"you hair..." i whispered hiding my face "isint that color?"  
"NO! IT IS!" she yelled i looked up even though it was dimly lit i saw it her eyes. that deep purple the same one i knew forever. then the ribbons clung to her body she moaned and shut her eyes tight falling to the ground. "KAMI!" i yelled i strained at the metal  
_'break!BREAK!'  
'As you command my lady'_

the braces unhooked and i fell to the floor i got up and ran to kami. "kami are you ok?" i said kneeling next to her lifting her body ever so slightly  
"who said you can brake free?" she whispered her eyes opened instantly and i gasped. suddenly i was flung backwards againts the wall and was being strapped by something. i looked at my arms and try to move them but the more i tried the tighter the restrains seemed to get even though there was nothing there. i looked at kami to see that same blue color those werent her eyes THAT isint her.  
i gritted my teeth  
"stop being a wimp let me go so i can fight you kaze-ao!" she twitched and he gave a bored look with her face "so someone finally recognaizes me..."  
"of course i can kami is nothing like yo-!  
"wrong!" he barked "we share the same lonliness it was only me and her until you butted in! FOOL SHE IS LIKE ME SHES LETTIING ME DO THIS SHE IS ME!" he yelled gravely  
my heart gave a loud _ba-dump _

everything shes alowing this for me to feel sad like a freak she always had someone. "you told me you were alone" i said in a small voice "you thanked me you laughed with me faught along with me!" i yelled "your saying that was all fake!  
"ARE YOU?!"  
"NO I SWEAR" i looked up smirking to see those purple eyes staring at me at the brink of crying "i would never hurt you! lulu your my best friend believe me!" the ribbons fell off and i landed on my feet the ribbons were literally shaking on her skin. she walked up to me and then ran to me. i gasped as i was embraced in a hug i smiled.  
"listen" she whispered "i cant hold him off you cant imagine the force he uses to take over" she said i saw that the ribbons over her skin were ever so slowly hovering back down "ribbonist without a body want nothing more than one, they don't care if they k-kill you or just use your body they just want one be careful please" she coughed and looked me in the eyes black on purple  
"save me"  
my eyes widened as she gripped me harder "i don't want this i don't want to hurt my only friend please"  
"h-how?" i asked shakingly  
_'i'll do it'_ bree said  
_'how?' _i asked  
'_you wont know just let me borrow your body, i'll return it as soon as possible' _my eyes widened and i looked at kami her right eye was almost fully blue  
"okay" i said to her and kami. i looked kami in the eyes "i wont be the same person so please don't be scared this will be my ribbonist bree"  
"don't do that!" she yelled "didn't i just tell you not to trust them! why don't you-  
"shut up! i know that but if its to protect you then i'd do anything!" i stuck my tongue out at her and turned around  
_now  
'as you wish my lady'_

pleasure and heat spread throughout my body and i fell to a dark abyss.**i moaned and felt for something anything but this heat.**

**kami**  
**she turned around and looked at me she didnt seem different at all "lulu-chizz?"**  
she held out her arm and the ribbons ran to her hand and her hair turned brown and her eyes grey.** _"yami no__kama" _**a darkness surrounded me for asecond then the light flickered back on and there she was holding on her shoulder the weapon of death it self a black scythe with a silver hilt i looked at her face to see a sickening grin.

**soooo how did you like it my beloved readers (lol)! i was trying to put emotion into this and it took forever i was like type type type the back spaceeeee urgh how enfuriating (man i cant spell that pout). anyway review review review pleaasseee and thank you for reviewing if ya did not many but still is better than nothing! :D oh crap i'm blabbering (once again) anyways toodles and watch out for chapter 11!  
-bree :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! That was way too long of a non-update prssshh if only I passed math no why whhhhyyy! Anyway since Microsoft word is working once again (wink) I can finally update properly (sigh thank gosh for spell check). So like usual let's get this show on the road.  
oh I don't own bleach sadly….**

**Chapter 11  
Can she be saved?**  
**  
Kamis point of view  
**I looked at lulu-chizz with terror, no that wasn't the funny kind yet rough lulu I knew _that_ was something else. It laughed seductively _**"kuro ni kyomeru"**_ it said in a female voice unlike lulus which was of adolescence (despite her age) but its voice was full of lust and adulthood. She stabbed the scythe to the ground and sat on it crossing her legs and watching me.  
_srrrrrrrrr_  
a sizzling sound arose from nowhere I looked at it only to see a dark whole appearing beneath her and forming a circle around her witch to my luck was quickly advancing towards me. I was struck with fear and began to step back "I suggest not" the voice said it looked up "you want to be with my master forever right?"  
it pointed at me end soon I was standing in the circle of blackness "this will get rid of him so relax it won't hurt" I suddenly felt tired and I slumped to my knees.  
_"Get up damnit! I promise I won't tattoo your skin anymore just move bitch move! Ill stay hidden like you say and I won't touch the brat move MOVE MOVE!"  
_Kaze-ao screamed at me demanding begging me to move  
"lulu… for..Ever?" I asked as my body soon laid itself down and my vision blurred "yes dear now sleep" it, no that might be rude now she said  
"tha-thank you b-but i..I must know w-who saved me…"  
my vision blanked out and the screams were getting muffed out.  
"**I am nothing but a guardian to my master but out of respect to her I shall tell you the name she granted me…  
**"What…?"  
**"it is Bree sleep now my dear"** Bree's words echoed in my ears and I finally let into the darkness.

**Bree's point of view  
**I watched as dust floated above the limp girl "goodbye Kaze-ao" I said as the black tendrils formed a ball of blackness around the dust and a mini explosion went off inside the ball. "return" I simply said and all the tendrils came back and the room was lightly lit again. I looked at the tied up toshiro-maki and down at -chizz's body.  
_'im sorry master but I must disobey you just this once please hold on in there for now I must get vengeance on someone who makes me lose control on just the thought of the past'_ I winced just remembering the night.

I walked up to toshiro-maki and hugged him and got close to his ear "I might damage masters body forgive me"  
I stood up and flexed her hands and raised one towards the ceiling darkness swirling at my fingers.

**byakuya's point of view  
**we were all waiting for that exuse for a woman… I felt her spiritual arise from up close  
_'finally'  
'master this isint exactly the womans spir-_  
**BOOM**

Okay so I did it im so glad that I updated! And guess what eep! I got accepted into art and desighn! (FIST PUMP!) OKAY TILL NEXT TIME!  
-Bree


	12. Chapter 12

Hey** yall! well last update i am ashamed to even call it a dicument it was sooo short more like a summary but it did wrap things up! i hope i can make this update longer than the last time i am sorry i have not updated in a long time but honestly i am somewhat restricted from my story (poo math :P). ok enough with my blabbering, i do not own bleach just the oc and this particular plot, please exuse my suckish spelling and pleassseee review!  
lets get the show on the road!**

**Chapter 12**  
**the shocking truth**

_byakuyas p.o.v  
_i watched the poor exuse of a women appear in front of the head captain, no excuse me not appear but more like break the floor boards and half the room with a loud uneccesary noise.  
_'explain'  
'master this isint your 2nd 2nd in comand although i would think you would recognize-  
'this calm yet twisted spirit yes i do'_ i thought cutting off senbonzakura, of course i did how many times has it flared up now and then i lost count. lulu-chizz turned around nude  
_'master this is happening to often...'  
'i agree'  
'no i see this one more naked than you do its her-  
'yes i UNDERSTAND that' _  
"well well yet again we meet" said lulu-chizz her voice was serious and mature i looked her up and down her tatoos were black and so were her eye whites reminding me somewhat of a hollows **(a/n picture hollow ichigos eyes!)**. she walked over to me a black scythe laying on her shoulders "explain" was what i simply said keeping my calm state although her spiritual pressure was enormous and almost crushing like kempachis..."simplew you are a threat to my master and i came to destroy you" she said  
"are you sure you came just to protect your master not for vengence?" i questioned she stopped a couple of feet away from me and smiled "that also!"  
'_allom me'_ senbonzakura said "of course" i said unshdeating senbonzakura and holding him out dropping him a mist apperead. the smoke cleared up and there infront of me he was.  
"master i assure you this will be easy, Scatter" he stanced and raised his hand at lulu-chizz the sakura petals swiftly reached lulu-chizz.

**back to me  
**i've been here for a while now and every inch of me feels like its been licked teased or just seductively put on fire... is that even possible? but now i wasnt floating in space i was on the black silky sand of my zanpaktos inner world and watching what was happening through the eyes of my own... on a flat sceen tv on a silver stand (what the hell is wrong with bree?!).  
"so um this isint right... should i help?" i think she was having fun and i could care less what happened to senbonzakura but what about byakuya? what would i feel then... i mean i really hate that dick head but but do i really want him to die? "move out OF THE WAY!" i turned m  
attention back to the TV bree suddenly punched senbonzakura in the face and he went flying through the wall and somewhere out there bree turned around to see the head captain shaking his head 'no' to the left bree looked that way to see captain soifon looking down as if in shame. "go captain yamamato!" i fist pumped i didnt really like her the times i got sent to deliver papers to her she always had something to complain about. bree turned to face byakuya who know had no sword and was looking at bree camly. my heart beated. isint he going to move? fight back do anything? i sat upright leaning in as byakuya was coming in closer _'bree whats going on?'_ i looked at the tv she was close to him and it was bothering me i saw a scythe blade get lifted. _'no...no.. .NO!'_ i felt something something that hadnt pulled me since bree died time slowed and i saw the super natural state of the sword **(a/n if you watched bleach what it means is when the sword comes down to give a fatal blow it seems to go down in slow motion) **i dont want to feel that pain again! I cant lose someone that important again! time speed back to normal  
"NO SOMEONE STOP HER PLEASE!" I screamed closing my eyes and bending my head  
_clank!_ shhheeerr!  
i looked up at the tv to see a white sword stopping the piercing scythe i gasped as the white blade pushed off the scythe there infront of me stood a young man with short white hair and piercing ice blue eyes he was shirtless and wore kimonoish pants. "Toshiro-maki!" i yelled gratefully  
"i will always here your calls master" i was taken back by the gravness in his voice "what are you doing bree?" he said, i intensitivly listened "simply killing an enemy" she said "No he is YOUR enemy he wont hurt lulu-chizz" he said "who says he wont bring the same fate as he did to me?!" she yelled  
_'to her!'_ i was at the edge of my seat now "I can not!" he yelled my eyes widened and i could hear my heart thud "i can not..." he whispered pausing "but until our master says we can not cause harm to him" . bree breathed in and sighed fine  
"manifest now you are strong enough"  
"yes i will i swear to you no harm will come to him" she said glaring at him (narowing of the screen). she breathed in. there was a tug at my heart no my spirit i blanked out and the heat began again the total pleasure engulfed me. I gasped and fell right into the arms of toshiro-maki he squezzed me "oh lulu i ve been waiting for this moment for so long" i blushed a deep red realizing i was nude once again..._smack!_ "ow!" toshiro-maki let me go and rubbed his cheeck but then gave me a sheepish smile. i crossed one of my arms and let th other one fall in front of my... yea you get the idea.  
"cough" i turned around and my eyes widened in front of me was me my hair night black along with my eyes i had black tatoos. "Master i am sorry i have put you through pain and i am truley sor-  
"BREEE!" I cut her off with a huge hug she gasped "i misssed you dont apologize please dont! just you being here is more than enough" she wrapped her arms around me "I missed you too" she whispered tears welled in my eyes "WAHH! I LOVE YOU BREE!" I said burying my head in her shoulder she snifled "AW CRAP ME TOO!"

"woah..." we both turned around to see toshiro-maki a red as a tomato with blood spurting out of his nose  
_**pong!**_  
"thank you bree" i said as she threw the frying pan aside and patting my head i walked over to byakuya whose eyes were slightly wide "byakuya are you ok!?" i asked him  
"no i thought she was dead" he said "oh yea about that well i kinda drank the wait how would you know she died that executtion was private" he turned around "i have my information-"  
"no he dosnt" bree said her voice grave "he knows cause he killed me" **(a/n ok right now if you play the mirai nikki ending theme song it is sooooo goood)** i turned around my eyes wide he stopped walking and looked at me "no" i whispered "yes."

**so how'd you like it i thought it was sorta creepy and intense and im soo scared state exams eep! save me! so please review and have a great week!  
-bree :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**ok forgive me its been more than a month waahh i had so much to do and o.m.g promn! :D and o.m.g tommorow we find out if we failed the state exams (screams in terror) if we fail= no prom no graduation! (screams again) and i already bought my dress :(  
anywho excuse my suckish grammer and spelling i hope ou like it! i do not own bleach!**

**chapter 13****  
****fates partys forgives**

my eyes widened in fear. i backed away from him. no he couldnt have did he?

_'yes' _  
his words echoed in my head he killed my weapon no after what i have been through with bree it would be wrong to call her a weapon shes my friend always have been and i swear always will.  
my eyes locked with his and somehow his glare seemed colder than ever

_flashback _

**"AHHHHHH!"  
"NO!"** I Screamed the markings burned bright red and embeded themselves in her skin  
**snap  
**her body went limp "bree!" i ran over to her holding her in my arms _**blam!** _she exploded black liquid exploded all over me and a puddled formed around me. i huddled my legs close the white ribbons lifted off my skin vibrating with energy and addreniline "dissaper" my voice said shankingly  
"I HATE YOU ALL DIE!" i said lifting my arm in a fighting stance, before i could attack a white ribbon held me down as fast as the anger came it dissapered. the white ribbons lept off my body and formed a box around me and the puddel.  
"no matter what you think we will never leave you she can still protect you" toshiro-maki said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, my black bikini just didnt suffice him. his lips brushed againts my neck. "drink" he said at that his hand went to my mouth something wet rolled down my chin "what is it?" i said shakingly even at this situation i couldnt denie the fact that lust was taking over "her" he whispered licking my neck  
i blushed and shivered "Why are you doing-" my words were cut off as he bit my neck  
"ah!" i semi screamed semi moaned at that a slimy liquid went down my throat suprisingly i swallowed.  
A chocking sensation filled within me and a cold numbness filled me and although it reached throught every hair and toe i felt so empty.  
I dropped to the floor "because at lust is when ones actions are so unreasonable and off" toshiro-makis words echoed my head.

_end of flash back_

I gulped i owe one to him "bree return" i said sternly fixing my stance "of course my lady" she said. "Do you really want to kill me?" byakuya asked i froze. Do I?  
_'yes' _i told myself imedeatly regreting it  
_'don't lie to yourself you want to experience it yes the feeling of his lips on yours but this time you want to remember it savor it' _bree said  
" lulu!" yelled a voice i turned around just to be smothered by a very large set of boobs.  
_'c-can't breathe'_ i thought while (thought) gasping i broke free and looked over toshiro-maki was on the floor spurting blood like a fountain. i groaned "return"  
"yes ma'am" toshiro-maki managed  
I looked up as i could feel toshiro-maki place himself on me. "oh! i can't believe i finally met you" she said in a cheerfull voice while wraping a kimono over my shoulders.  
i smiled and fully put on the green kimono "thank you rangiku" i said while looking up at her "No problem if i didnt my captain would proabaly be so embaresed right now!" she yelled pausing to look over at captain hitsugaya who was blushing three shades of scarlet. she looked back at me lowering her voice to a whisper "now i get why captain kuchki wanted you so bad" she said giggling while bouncing over behind her captain.  
I thought i would blush but I didnt, it was all to fast ,not the occuring events but the fact that my feelings for my captain were slipping.  
I sighed and lined up behind byakuya and next to renji. Renji averted hi eyes straight ahed he didn't seem to want to look at me ."what you never seen a girl naked before?" i said nudging him he blushed "i bet you seen rukia" i whispered teasing him i looked up expecting to get punched but instead he was staring wide eyed at me blushing even more. "what you saw RUKIA NAKED?!" i half said half yelled  
i looked infront of me with an 'oh shit i spilled' look to see jushiro ukitake and byakuya staring at renji, ukitake with shock and byakuya with a death glare. i cracked a smile as if everything was normal like nothing serious just happened

But it all ended to soon  
"ENOUGH!" Head captain yamamoto yelled catching everyones attention "we have come here to discuss the new problem at hand, Captain Kuchki explain" he ordered  
"they are called ribbonist. their weapons are the tattos that cover their body" he paused and stepped aside to show me "prime example. lulu-chizz youku age 23 bra size-  
"not important!" i yelled butting in "anyway i am not a ribbonist ok maybe by force i am one but not by choice there were 3 now only 2" i said "you are wrong there are 3" byakuya said looking at me "oh yea sorry forgot to mention i just eliminated on-"  
"i understand that but thats not what i mean" he paused "the first ribbonist named cleo-ni told us there were four ribbonist including lulu-chizz youku that is why there are 4 cleo-ni, kami,lulu-chizz and someone else. but from what i have observed we shouldnt be concerned about killing the ribbonists hosts but the actual ribbonist the weapons i have observed they can change hosts" i blinked _'damn hes right-'  
_"wait how the hell did you know that kami was a host and how can you conclude or observe that they can change host?!"  
he looked at me with that oh so boring face  
"thanks to me you were camaraded" someone cackled  
_'no fucking way'_ i said while turning my attention to captain mayuri  
i gawked "bastard! when the fuck did this happen i DID NOT give you promition to watch me where are the camras?!" i said yelling like crazy

"none of your concern"  
byakuya said calmly closing his eyes "dont give me that_ none of your concern_ _(imitating byakuya) _bullshit! of course its my concern you fucktard of a dickhead this is my body!" I said yelling  
he turned back around "anyway i concluded because they can freely get on and off of their hosts body. they was 4 weapons for certain before sagen ,kaze-ao, toshiro-maki and some other one now there are only 3 toshiro-maki, bree and some other one. these ribbonist represent the elements fire, water and light, air, darkness, and i can guess earth." he guesteurd his hand at me "curently has three element in her water, light and darkness"  
"why don't we just kill her then she is the enemy" said a stern female voice i looked over at the voice it was captain Soifon.  
_'bitch' _all three of us said in sycn i really didn't like her every time byakuya sent me over to her she would always be so mean  
_'she needs to get some'_ bree said  
_'toshiro-maki go do her'_ i comanded  
_'eh... i'll think about it'_ he replied and i felt for him even if i was lesbian i don't think she would be fun shes such a hard nose.

"she is _my_ second in comand_ i'll_ decide what to do with her" i blushed the way he said it was so possesive it was kind of hot  
_'i guess i know what shes into now'_ toshiro-maki said snickering. Where is a thought pan when you need one? soifon fell silent and looked away  
_'ha'_ i thought  
_'she is kinda cute'  
'ew' _i replied

head Captain yamamoto hummed "Captain kuchki of squad six, Captain Soifon of squad two, and Captain Mayuri of squad twelve are in charge of the Ribbonist case." he paused and opened his eyes to look at me a chill ran all through out me "You are allowed to stay alive for now. Your fate will be decided later on" he said gravely  
"y-yes sir, thank you for your grace" i said shakingly and bowed "this meeting is dissmissed!" he yelled.  
i breathed and stood up straight as all the captains and lutinuets poured out.  
"luuuuulluuuu!" i turned around "umpf!" was the sound i made as rangiku (yet again) smothered me. she let go and i breathed in. "r-rangiku wa-wats up" i said while catching my breathe, she smiled "my captain is throwing you a welcome party tonight you haaavvvvee to come" she said winking  
"yea i want to come!"  
"yea me too!" yelled bree and toshiro-maki, wait bree "damnit to hell bree get back inside me you dont have clothes on!" i yelled then i turned to toshiro-maki  
_**pong!  
**_"and what have i told you about just poping up outta nowhere!" i yelled at the now down toshiro-maki i stepped on his chest "learn!"  
he chuckled "heh nice view"  
**_pong!_**  
"perv!" i said while blushing and getting off of him. i turned back to rangiku who was laughing hystericlly "captain! come over here!" she yelled at Captain Hitsugaya. i heard him groan he turned around "what is i-" he stopped and blushed a deep scarlet "l-lu-lu" he said suddenly bood slowly came out of his nose "HAHAHAAAA!" rangiku laughed holding her chest "h-here" he stuttered while walking out and handing bree an identicle kimono "oh my god Captain Hitsugaya i am so sorry thats my weapon bree please forgive her" i said spimnning him around to face me as breee slipped on the kimono. he made a confused look at first then his mouth formed an "o" can't blame him we are identicle except for the tattos.  
"so will you come?" he asked "of course" i said smiling

**2 hours later **

this party equals awsome. we were in the squad 10 barracks which had beutifull white daisys all over the place. there were 6 sitting tables and 3 tables filled with food and beverages. sadly rangiku got me to drink 3 very huge sake cups and i was very wobboly "lulu!" i turned around to get squashed in a bear hug falling over, electric blue hair spreading all over the floor. kamis face buried in my chest "i'm sorry!" she said in a whimper looking up tears rolled down her cheek "forgive me i never ment to hurt you please" she said staring at me with those big round purple eyes. i laughed and sat up "of course i do kami" i said patting her head. "kami!" yelled a voice i turned around to see hinataro **(a/n: did i spell that right?)** running over to her she jumped off of me and stood silently next to me. hinataro slowed down to a steady pace now walking they were close "h-hinataro i'm sorry for ditching you on ou-" he cut her off by embracing her in a gentle hug (damn! wheres the popcorn when you need it!?) "do you have any idea how worried i was when you came to the squad as a patient?" he asked he moved back looking at her tears strolling down her face, he took his thumb and wiped them away (:o) "don't apologize as long as your fine" he said in a whisper "hinataro" she said muttering his name as he leaned in and their lips met in a passonite kiss his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand was in hers. meanwhile my dumb drunl self was sitting there watching. i went wide eyed and creeped away to a seat, grabing a very big cup of sake i gulped it down warmth spreading all threw out me "hehehe".  
"toshiro-maki your very eep!" i turned around and gawked in toshiro-makkis arms was CAPTAIN SOIFON?! no way.

i looked to my left to see senbonzakura chatting with sodeno shirayuki and it was very apparent that she was blushing he grabbed her hand and flashsteped away with her. Can zanpaktos have sex?  
i looked to my right to see heiniko with rangiku all over hyorimaru (yes the host of this partys zanpakto) i sweat drop obvious threeway just waiting to happen. I looked around more hizokimaru was having a drinking competition with his master ikaku madarame. then when i turned i saw renji with rukia spinning er around he then stopped as she slowly got up wobbeling she started to fall and landed in renjis arms, captain kyoraku was chating with captain ukitak mayuri was watching the night sky on a roof andd getting fed by nemu he held his hand up saying stop as he picked upp the chopsticks and went "ah" to nemu. "master?" she asked "eat fool this for an experiment" he said and i smiled it was fun.  
Then the worst thing ever happened i had to pee  
i walked (more like wobbeled) to captain hitsugaya who had (a drunk) momo on his lap "um excuse me captain, do you know where the restrooms are?" i asked and he gazed up "here i'll show you"

**a short while later **  
i stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway "much better" i sighed i tuned the corner "lulu..." someone said my name someone familiar a sadness filled me why feel mad. "what do you want" i muttered turning around "byakuya"  
his eyes looked down and i saw something drunk sadness. he looked up then dissapered then reapeared in front of me. i was too wasted to react "forgive me, forgive me for not telling you the truth for making you angry for making you sad" he said embracing me  
_'this isint right is he just doing this out of his not right mind or does he mean it?' _i asked myself  
"i mean it forgive me lulu-chizz youku" he said as formaly as he could but at the same time pouring as much warmth and feeling possible. "i do" i said he looked down at me staring intentivly at me with his gray eyes. "i wan-" WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING "i long" SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT SELF! mentally i was freaking but right here right now it all poured out "you" i said  
OH MY GOD someone just shot me! "of course" he said hunger in his eyes he pushed me againts the wall and kissed me his lips were like stone yet they were warm like a fire. his tounge licked my lips and i parted them and inside my mouth he felt like velvet i was lost in woder and daze i pulled him closer pulling his body closer to mine i dont want anything to seperate us not even his clothes i reached up and tugged at his kimono.

message recieved

somehow he got it of revealing his abs. i started to realize how bothersome my clothes were as well his arm wrapped around my waist in a firm grip he broke the kiss and i opened my eyes to see his eyes lust his hand went under my kimono and-  
"*cough cough*" i turned around and looked OH MY SHINIGAMI(what? lol)! it was captain of squad four Captain unohana **(a/n: did i spell that right too?) **i somehow loved the fact where his hand was(booby) and now hated it "im not sure if they say it like this but *cough* get a room" she said smiling and turning the corner. I came back to senses "uh-um i need to go back home" i said stuttering and blushing he backed away and removed his hand {:'( } i looked down "Ca-Captai-" i got cut off as his lips met mine but as fast as it happened it ended just as fast he smirked and dissapered. i blushed madly and made my way back to the woods and into my cozy little cabin.  
_**'is this**_** allowed?'**

**ohhhh i hope you liked it i worked hard please review it makes me happy. i've been thinking about changing rating apparently my cursings bad -_- anywho have a good week! please wish me luck :(  
-bree :) (sorry had to re-update )**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like this one :3 I skipped school today and finally had a day for myself (sighs) any who excuse my suckish spelling and grammar. I do not own bleach!**

**Gomenosi- sorry/forgive me  
Kokushibyō!-black death!  
Hikari baria-light death**

**Chapter 14  
Pocky**

Ok maybe it's not ok that I made out with my captain because the way it was affecting me was not exactly healthy. Right now I was pacing back and forth and back and forth I didn't know what to do "He was probably drunk" I thought aloud  
_"I mean it forgive me"_ his voice echoed in my head…seems to happen a lot "no no no no no!" I repeated I cannot, will not love my captain I walked out of the hallway and into me and toshiro-makis bedroom.

_Moooaaannn_

"AHH! The fuck?!" I yelled Soifon was arching her back and toshiro-maki was on top of her. I don't think they heard me because they went back to kissing. "…. Fuck it I'm taking a bath" I said rolling my eyes and exiting the room.  
_'today's weird'_ I thought to myself, ok yes I did command Toshiro-maki to do Captain Soifon (didn't think he'd take it literally) but I really wasn't concerning myself with that it was the whole incident I had with the dick head. The bath was already full so I poured in mineral spirits and slid in. "ah…" I said sighing, my breathe seemed to move the air like tendrils. The steam around me was comforting and I soon found myself blocking out the moans and slipping into a sleep.  
_  
"Lulu wake up we have a guest"_ said a voice I looked at the moon "I don't wanna" I grumbled "_fine but paybacks a bitch, bitch!"  
__**pong!**_

"Ah! You bastard!" I yelled sitting up to face a smirking Toshiro-maki who had a pan in his hand. I gritted my teeth "what the fuck was that for?" I asked while grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me before standing up. "All the other times you hit me" he said smirking, I rubbed my head that really hurt. I realized it must have been morning and smiled wickedly. "So how was Soifon?" I asked him hinting the oh so obvious, he turned around and looked down my smile grew even wider "she was…" he paused "she was what?" I asked nudging him "amazing!" I gawked at him Soifon amazing… no way. "What?" I asked eyes wide mouth hanging open "she's sooo adorable! I mean you have to see her in bed actually wait I can show you!" he said his arm and body turning to ribbons. "What no!" I yelled running out of the bathroom the ribbons followed me I crossed the hall and into my room.  
_"Yawn"_ my eyes widened as Soifon stretched dropping the blanket revealing her breast "c-ca-captain?" I managed backing against the wall. Her eyes went wide and her face turned pink, in a split second she turned serious pulling her zanpakto out from under the bed "sting all enemies to death suzemebachi". I literally heard my heart beat "**gomenosi!" **running out and into the hallway I ran all the way to the end and into the living room.

I panted this is not the morning I expected! "Miss. Youku please explain why you are addressing me in such a manner" asked Byakuya, I laughed "well um cause you know toshiro-maki and" I froze Byakuya?

"gomenosi!" I said running out into my room "hey!" yelled Captain Soifon "GOMENOSI!" I yelled grabbing my uniform and back into the bathroom. By now I was panting for shinigamis sake I felt like I just ran a marathon, I breathed in a whole lot of air and breathed out time to get dressed.

I finally put on my "kimono" and opened the door.  
_**Bam!**_  
"That's it! **Who the fuck took my pockys?!" ** I heard bree yell  
'_oh no' _at those words I ran out and into my room toshiro-maki was in there too with as much horror painted on his face.

_Flashback_  
I was 10 years old and was playing cards with toshiro-maki.  
_**creeeaaakkk**_  
we turn around to see the ground sinking around bree "bree what's wrong" toshiro-maki asked, the lights flickered and brees shadow grew. Toshiro-maki and I cringed back "B-Bree?" I asked. The ground sunk deeper "someone ate my fucking pocky…" she said death lingering in her voice she turned to face us  
"eep!" we both squealed to see the whites of brees eyes were black. **"Who the fuck was it?" **  
_end of flashback_

That's all you need to know because what happened to toshiro-maki afterwards is unpleasant. Imagine only one was eaten before now it's the whole box! The lights flickered "um I gotta go to my captain now" I said slipping out.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"GOMENOSI!" I heard toshiro-maki yell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Byakuya" I said while plopping down on the couch next to him "It is Captain Kuchki" he said calmly. I rolled my eyes same as ever isn't he? "So what is it you want" I asked him "we have a mission squad twelve has reasons to suspect they found a ribbonist" he said "yea! Where?" I asked excitingly  
"the world of the living"  
**"Kokushibyō!"  
"hikari baria!"****  
****booommm!**

**I hoped you liked this one it was basically like a mini chapter just telling you what's going on and its meant to be funny please review it makes me happy and ooooohhh did you guys know? I made a new fanfic on vampire knight! It's called ****Sweet Spice**** I think it came out good because I had the help of Microsoft :3. If you don't know what pockys are they are a japanese biscut stick with a side covered in chocolate or strawberry ext… and if your gonna try them do not get the rip offs get the regular snack size. Thank you all  
-bree **


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

**hello hello! good day peoples and how freaking hot it is! i am very serious when i say this o.m.g its hot and i hate the heat winter baby here helllooo! anywho i hope you like i was on a tme limit here (pouts) so i broke it into two parts so letss get this show on the road! please excuse my suckish spelling and grammar, tite kubo owned and still does own bleach!  
-bree**

**Chapter 15  
"Green fits you, my dear" part 1 **

Byakuya and I stood at the senkaimon the wind blowing at our hairs. "Master we're all ready to go" Senbonzakura said appearing out of nowhere but I didn't mind actually I was grateful for a distraction. The whole time we had flash stepped to the senkaimon which wasn't suppose to feel long felt like an eternity had passed due to the raging awkward vibe that was going on through me and Byakuya. Sadly it was going to happen again when we go through. "Umm so Byakuya…how was your day" I said scratching my hair, he looked over at me and my heart skipped a beat. His cold eyes penetrating me turning me to stone… he's like a way hotter medusa. "Your house is small" he said breaking my trance like state. I fumed "What the hell are you talking about dick head my house is perfectly rounded it's not too big like that oversized cupcake you have!" how dare he I didn't invite him to my house and I certainly didn't want him in there. He looked at me and smirked, I swear my jaw dropped. His face immediately went back to the oh so boring façade, "Did you just- pfthahaha!" I started to laugh holding my chest I never thought I'd get to see that! "What's so funny child?" he asked "you just smirked" I said grinning, he looked at me with that oh so boring expression "I did no such thing"  
My jaw dropped, yet again.

'_hahaha!' _toshiro-maki laughed hysterically in my head  
'_shut up idiot!'_ I yelled at him  
_'My lady when we get to the world of the living can you get me and toshiro-maki a gigai'_ bree said I paused  
"lets go" Byakuya said running in I followed him. "Hey Byakuya!" I called running after him "What is it?" He asked "Do our zanpakto need gigai?" I asked. We were nearing the end and we were soon about to exit. "No" he replied a blinding light hit us and we stepped out "How?" I asked "Their physical form can be seen by humans so they don't need one all they need is normal clothes" he said. I made an "o" with my lips and looked down to see where exactly we are.

To my awe we were standing above a town with huge buildings and lots of lights, it was about evening in the world of the living and it looked quite stunning "Where are we?" I asked. "Karakura town, you might want to move Miss Youku" he said  
"Wh-  
A blinding light cut me off and I felt a heavy weight on my back "Captain you can't just leave us behind like that I am also a lieutenant" said a familiar voice, I looked up just to confirm who the hell was stepping on me. "Renji you have three seconds to get the fuck off before I kill you" I growled "oh shit sorry" said the red head move to the side. "Oh look it's the masked one!" yelled a child as I got up. I looked to see a child laughing and pointing at Senbonzakura. Obviously snake. "Behave" said monkey pulling on the chain. "Captain where are the others?" Renji asked, I looked at Byakuya curiously "others?" "Captain Soifon and Captain Mayuri are at the hotel with their zanpakto and lieutenants except for Omida. They have our gigai and are waiting." Byakuya explained with his eyes closed, my face blushed tenfold.

'_Ho-hotel?' _I stuttered in thought  
_'Yes! Soifon's going to be there!' _Toshiro-maki exclaimed  
_'you're not doing anybody till you get me another box of pockys' _bree thought

I shivered. Poor toshiro-maki. Then I realized the problem at hand "So um how many rooms?" I asked "We each get separate rooms including the zanpakto" Renji explained "what about us" snake said grabbing Renjis kimono by the collar "You guys count as one duh-  
**POW! **

Renji now laid spread out on air "Come on lets go" said Byakuya heading down. I sighed but nodded in agreement heading down as well.

**A few minutes later **

We arrived at the hotel named **hotel shoho** **(a/n: I underlined this for a reason if you type it up you can see how beautiful it is shalom)**. We climbed through the window and landed in the plaza where Captain Soifon met us. She was in her gigai and was dressed in a yellow tank top and shorts, which surprisingly fit her. "Let's go I'll give you your keys now" she then pulled out a basket ( .fuck.) and handed us each the keys. She came to me and gave me three each having large numbers and letters. And our names printed on them.  
**8A lulu-chizz Youku  
7A Toshiro-maki Youku  
7B Bree Youku**

"Numbers represent the floor the letter your room. The elevators are that way" she said pausing to point "We'll meet up at 8:00 at the dining hall for dinner and evaluation. Your clothes are in the closet and the one with a light blue sticker is for tonight." At that Soifon walked away and since the place was empty we all cramped into the elevator. We reached the 5th floor  
"Well see ya" snake called waving the key at us

**5F Zabimaru **

The elevator closed and continued to go up. We reached the 7th floor.  
**7A Toshiro-maki Youku  
7B Bree Youku  
7C Senbonzakura**

All three got out and finally it hit the 8th floor "this is my stop see ya at dinner" I said waving and walking out "it is also mine he said stepping out of the elevator and flashing his key.

**8B Byakuya Kuchki**

I felt as if my heart became an anchor as a sickening feeling exploded in my stomach. Rat bastard is right next to me. I laughed half heartedly "Oh so we're close that's um yea nice" I said scratching my hair, I fucking hate whoever made the keys. Byakuya ignored me and made a left past the stairs past my room and then to his room he slid in the card key opened the door and entered. I groaned "damn it to hell I fucking hate whoever gave the rooms" I said loudly while entering the room "Do you really" said a female voice. I looked down the hallway which made a left. I closed the door and walked down it and turned "Who are you?" I said asking the female with purple hair and golden eyes, who sat on the lavender sofa with her feet up on the glass table with silver accents. "Just a friend of Byakuya" she said I blinked a couple of times "ok". I plopped down on the sofa next to her "what's your name" I asked "Yoruichi Shihoin" she replied. I looked over at her she looked back and grinned "So I hear you got something for Byakuya-bo!" she said loudly. I blushed and backed away "What?! No! Where did you get that from?" I yelled embarrassed "From Byakuya!" she laughed my jaw dropped "Just kidding! I've been spying on him and in term means I'm spying on you!" My eyes widened "You mean you saw what happened at the party?" I asked a bit nervous about the answer, she grinned even more "Yup, see that's what I'm here to talk to you about" she paused and sat crossed legged fully facing me "I'm sure you've realized how damn stubborn Byakuya is" I nodded "Good then see with that said you have to break Byakuya not let him get what he wants all the time" she stopped and leaned in closer whispering her voice to a hush "He's already head over heels about you doing that will just drive him more and get him into a competition a challenge" My eyes widened "What kind of challenge?" I asked she giggled "What kind do you think SEX OF COURSE!" she yelled and I blushed, just the thought of it. "Since you guys are in a hotel it will be even easier so start now! Good luck shalom!" with those words she flash stepped out of there leaving me in a very non-pure daydream.  
Byakuya and I….Arg! No lulu bad lulu! **(a/n: *brings out water gun* no lulu bad lulu! Hahahah- **_**pong!**_**...) **I said mentally slapping myself. I looked around the room; behind me was a kitchen and door which I opened to reveal a washing machine and safe. In front of me was a lavender couch and glass table with silver accents on top of a white fluffy fur like carpet in front of the table was a wall with a fireplace on top of that there was a flat screen TV attached to the wall. The walls were painted lavender with the design of white trees and silver leaves. To the right of the sitting room was another hallway which had a door containing the bathroom and bedroom, to the left of the sitting room was a patio that overviewed the pool. I went into my room to find my gigai I quickly put it on. In the room was a bed leaned against the back wall and two doors one on the left wall one on the right. The left wall door was the bathroom the right wall door was the walk in closet I found a lot of nice clothes but my eyes laid on the Emerald gown with a light blue sticker on it. The gown had a square cleavage cut and thick straps it had a bow on the side and to my surprise when I put it on it looked great. I sighed today had been long and loud and still will be tonight will be the night we execute the plan for how to destroy our last enemy. I plopped on the bed and looked at the alarm clock that lay next to it 7:55 it read so I got up and headed out not bothering to brush my short and now brown hair.

**Part two will proceed in the next chapter **

**oh! did you like i had fun writting it like usual! when i was writtting the hotel scene i kinda used past experince on when i went to a resort in virginia called kingsmill resort! woh! go virginians! ha anywho please review and till my next update  
-bree**


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

**hello hello! sorry if i took long but i'll ry to update faster now that i got free time! So lets get this show on the road!**

**-please excuse my suckish spelling and grammar**

**-I do not own bleach**

**-although i wish i did**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 part 2**

I made a left and pressed the elevator button  
_Sex...with byakuya  
_My mind rambled with inapropriate thoughts "Oh byakuya..." i said my eyes droping "What?" said byakuya in his oh so borin- I nearly shit my pants as i jumped in suprise. I turned around "Um byakuya wh-what are you talking- I mean what are you doing here?" i rambled scratching my hair. "Dinner" He said I sweat dropped

_'Oh yea i almost forgot... wait that means..'_ I interuptted my own thoughts and looked up at him. My mouth opened slightly and my eyes widened and although i didn't want to admit it a blush formed on my face. Byakuya looked extremly handsome he wore a white tuxedo and emerald tie, his hair was in a low pony tail **that** was held by a emerald ribbon. He didn't have the hair thingys so his a strand of his hair curved in front of his face to the left.

This must have been the crulest thing ever. My eyes landed on his emerald tie which was the same color as my dress  
_'Who in the hell chose the outfits?!' _My mind screamed suddenly an image of the laughing woman with purple hair and gold eyes apeared in my head. My eyes darkened and my teeth grit.

"That b-  
_ding!_

The elevator opening cut off my swear. Byakuya glanced at me a hint of curiosity in his eyes which he quickly dissmised as he entered the elevator I folowed. Byakuya was on the right corner casually laying back... What in the hell is going on today?!  
Me on the other hand was pressed up on the left wall far away as possible from him. I don't think i could possibly hold back from lunging at him I really didn't want this distance i just wanted to be closer...  
At that moment i nmentally slapped myself _'why am i thinking like this?'  
'Why shoul'dnt I?'_

I waited for an answer and when one didn't come it fustrated me even more. I looked up at the floor indicator we were currently at the second floor and the dining hall was in the basement i sighed at relief...Almost there

**Bang!**

Me and Byakuya looked up in suprise as trhe elevator stopped moving  
**vrrrr...  
**My eyes widened as the elevator suddenly went black... I never was left in the dark...before. I was about to chant brees technique when i realized bree wasn't here. My breath hitched and i shrunk againts the wall this was all new to me, I tried to see byakuya but no matter how much I squinted i could'nt find him. My worst fear was becoming a reality i was all alone...

**3rd person**

"Yo master i got her" A young male said into a walkie talkie, a voice responded and the males face scrunched up "What nothing ya gotta be kidding" he growled pushing his lavender hair back.  
Sudenly a slender hand gripped the teenagers neck "Is there a problem?" asked the owner of the hand. The young male gulped as he looked up at the adult male "No fo-forgive me master" he said fear in his voice. The adult male removed his hand and sighed tucking a strand of brown hair behind his hair "**Seishin** don't forget your the weapon here I am the master, or should I punish you again?" The adult male lifted the young teenagers chin and brought his face close to his. The young adults face blushed as he pulled away "No that won't be neccesary" he said bitting his tounge. The adult smiled slyly and looked down at the elevator which was encased in Seishins spirit barrier. "You look lovely in green my dear lulu-chizz Youku"

**Back to me?**

"H-hey Byakuya you there?" i asked to the empty air voice shaking. No reply came. I clenched my fist and teeth what can I do...what what?! Someone...anyone...ANSWER!  
"It seems I am lacking spirit energy" said Byakuya I looked up hopefully just to be meet by the dreadfull darkness. "I am sorry theres no way to get out..." Byakuya said low and serious but if with a clear hint of caring" I shuddered.  
_'I can hear him I know I'm not alone but this isint enough I need to be certain he's here'  
_I clenched my fist harder "Byakuya can you do me a favor?" I asked slowly "What is it?" he asked. I took a deep shaky breathe

_'I NEED to know'_

"Can you hold me?" I asked, at my words silence rained over making me feel imeadeatly stupid. "I-I mean I just c-can't keep knowing that i'm all alone" I said looking down "You can hear my voice right?" He asked I bit my lip "Its not enough.." a tear rolled down my face.

Arms wrapped themselves around me "You really are spoiled" Byakuya said, I giggled and gripped his kimono "Thank you Byakuya" I said looking up and hugging him I felt his body stiffen againts mine "What?" I asked concerned. "Move" he said bluntly a grin spread wide over my face...

_'All guys have hormones and desires they just can't help it' -BREE_

"nope!" I giggled holding him tighter and wrapping my legs around his...back? Yea i think and bringing him closer...

"Ugh.." a deep and low groan sounded and it came from Byakuya. Not the annoyed kind of groan but the pleasure groan. I grinned even wider "Well well...heh" I pushed Byakuya on his back and got on top of him in the straddiling position. "Ha gotcha" I said preassing my hands on his chest. Suddenly something rather uncomfterball pushed up againts me "Damn..." I heard byakuya mutter. He was up. Byakuyas arms wrapped around my back pulling me down into a pleasurable kiss.  
Taking me by suprise my eyes widened  
_"A SEX COMPETITION!"_ The womans words rang in my ear as a reminder...Now what do I do? I broke the kiss and pulled away from him. My had lightly placed itself on his chin. I Brought my face to his and licked his bottom lip his grip on me tightened...

more..more...more

**boom!**

"Thats enough children, Sex in an elevator how cliche"

Me and Byakuya looked up to see a faint lavender light and a man. "Shame on you" The man said with a sickening grin. "Master?" a teenager appeared next to him he had lavender hair and was very pale, the whites of his eyes were black and his irisis were lavender.

**boom!**

I looked over to my right where the door was "Hey Little-chizz I sensed your presence" said a voice. I squinted my eyes as the dust started to clear up "Milady are you ok?" said Bree standing next to the smiling and dressed up toshiro-maki I immeadeatly got off of Byakuya "Yes I am"

"Master shal we eleminate them" said Senbonzakura as he appeared in front of the now standing byakuya. Byakuya sighed and held out his hand "Yes lets end this"

I smirked "Toshiro-maki Bree" I said holding out my arm

"Sir"  
"Milady"  
"Hai little-chizz"

All weapons transformed as me and Byakuya got in a fighting stance. Let us end this.

**I really hope you liked it! lol right now im at the libary isin't that awsommmmeee!  
anywhom i hope you guys have a good week how was your 4th of july? Please review and eat brownies (Its a good source of healthy foods...)!**

**-bree :3**


End file.
